When Its All Said And Done
by AdanteYuroku
Summary: After a large event its typical for people to look back and reflect on what's just happened. Regina is no different, but she is not looking forward to looking back.


Regina let out a soft sigh and let her body start to relax. Her muscles all felt stiff beyond compare and she found herself practically melting into the chair she was sitting in. It wasn't a comfortable chair, but just to be able to sit and breathe for a change was heaven. She almost felt like shutting her eyes and drifting to sleep, but she quickly erased that thought.

_No, its not over. Not yet. _Her mind whispered to herself.

Dr. Kirk was currently sitting in front of her in a chair much like her own. They had been on the hovercraft for about thirty minutes now and he hadn't said much. Regina thought that was at least a little strange as she had quickly figured out he was someone who liked the sound of this own voice. Maybe he was equally exhausted? Or perhaps he finally knew things were over for now and he had nothing left to say?

Or maybe it was the pistol at his back?

The circumstances of his capture had changed some, but she still didn't trust him. Therefore she sat directly behind him with her pistol aimed at the back of his head. Finding herself bored she flipped the safety back and forth once to create a metallic clicking noise. He jerked slightly when this happened and tried to cover it up by instantly moving back into place.

She smirked. _Definitely the gun._

The hum of the hovercraft's movements were the only sound after that. This did more to shake away the last of the adrenaline she was feeling since getting out of the facility. She wasn't looking forward to this part. When she was fighting for her life she only thought of the here and now. How do I get past this? What has to be done? But now she started to think of more then just surviving, she was thinking of what she had lost and all the things that could mean for her future. She thought of Gail. She couldn't call their relationship "close" but she was starting to feel the grief from his lose. And although she didn't want it to her mind drifted to someone else she had lost, or rather, someone she had left behind...

* * *

><p><em>She started to take sharp breaths of air as she ran along the seemingly never ending corridors.<em> _She grimaced as the pain from the gushing wound in her arm sent a jolt through her body. She didn't have time to give it much thought, she had somewhere to go and something to do. _

_Eventually after avoiding several raptors she made it back outside again. She could have sworn she had been there before but it was all starting to look the same to her. She made it about halfway through the open space when she heard a low sound coming from her left. Regina turned and winced with the pain but held the pistol steadily in front of her and pointed in the direction of the noise._

"_Regina?" a low gruff voice asked breaking the silence of the night._

_There on the ground was the Trex that had been following her all night. He was on his side and looking up at her. His eyes held something she couldn't describe but she vaguely remembered seeing a similar look from a hobo she had once met who had sunglasses, long braided hair, and a Bleach shirt. She had only met that man once and yet he had stuck in her mind. She pushed thoughts of him away now though, as she had too much to deal with in the present._

"_Trex...you look like a bum" she finally whispered._

"_Well, I kind of electrocuted myself; didn't know what to do after that." he explained and turned his head slightly more towards her. "But now!" he proclaimed, with a new enthusiasm in his voice. "Now that you're here we can-"_

"_Stop it." she said sternly to cut him off. "This isn't the time for that kind of talk, besides I...I moved on, you understand that."_

"_B-but our love is true and strong!" he said through his sharp clenched teeth. "You must feel the same way don't you?_

"_What_ _I feel...no what **we **feel, it doesn't matter!" she screamed and waved her pistol through the air in frustration. "We're too different! You're a time traveling dinosaur and I'm_ a_ young woman who is still searching for herself."_

_"But you have to at least_ _give us chance!" the Trex yelled and swung his little arms furiously._ _"We can learn to find each other together!"_

_"I..." Regina_ _started to say but_ _stopped herself._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's nothing"_

"_What is it?!" he roared._

"_I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry. This sort of thing happens to me a lot. I meet a new guy and I'm in this big life and death situation, and I just kind of get caught up in the excitement of it all, so I just kind of get easily attached to people in a short amount of time." Regina explained in a very roundabout way._

"_Uhh...what?" Trex said in complete disbelief. _

"_Yeaaaaaah it just kind of happens. I mean at the last company Christmas party, I was this close to giving Rick a pity handy." She said and held two fingers close together to illustrate how close it was to happening. "But then I started with the whole 'Regina you can't keep doing this' thing and I decided not to. He was passed out drunk by that point any way and that's really not my thing."_

_Trex could only look up at her with his massive jaws hanging wide open in shock. They were silent for a moment until Regina looked to the door to her right._

"_Well I think its time for me to go. Always somewhere to go and something to do, you know how it is." with that she gave him a soft wave and started walking away._

_"W-wait Regina!_ _You may not feel the same_ _but there is still something between us! If you just give it time_ _I'm sure-"_

"_Well with the way things are going right now I don't think this island has a lot of time itself. I plan to get off this rock and unless you somehow learn to swim sometime soon I think you and this place are about to share the same fate. So good-bye then, it was fun." she said smoothly and turned away._

"_Wait! I know how to jet ski! So I can get off the island!" Trex shouted frantically with his little arms once again flopping around like limp noodles. _

_Regina stopped for a moment but then shook her head back and forth vigorously "There's no way!" she thought to herself and continued forward. The last thing she heard before closing the door from behind her was Trex roaring her name and the last thing he saw was her glorious booty moving away._

* * *

><p>Regina stopped her head from dropping as her reminiscences had made her start to doze off. She quickly looked in front of her to see that Kirk was still in his place and that her gun was still aimed at him. She straightened her position in the chair and stretched her back before return to the same pose.<p>

Just then Kitamura turned around from his position piloting the hovercraft to look back at her, his white beard fluttering in the wind in the process.

"You doing alright Regina?" he asked.

"Yeah...just tired. Tired of something as complicated as love." she answered.

"Hmmmm...well love is like a mysterious puzzle." Kitmura said and turned back around.

Regina sighed.

"I'm tired of puzzles..."

_**The End.**_


End file.
